cymrufandomcom-20200214-history
Mererid's Story
The Beginning Addolgar ap Puw Blaiddmwr was the aged leader of Wandering Moon at the time of the Resurgence. When visited by Bard Emlyn of the Tylwyth Teg in 1795, he rejected him and urged his kind to remain hidden in the forest and to simply watch and wait. Young warriors under the influence of his nephew Peredur became restless, however. They began to attack nearby villages and hamlets, killing the men and children and raping the women. Addolgar's daughter Mererid was deeply offended by these acts and challenged Peredur- she fought him and succeeded in crippling him. Addolgar, however, banished Meredid for breaking the Laws of Pack. Her Exile Meredid was beaten and harried but the Bleid-dyn crossed paths with the Wild Hunt and Brandon raven knight of Annwn, rescued her. After learning her story, he took her to the Gorsedd Circle in Ebbw Vale and from there, into Otherworld. There, the Fae and many of the Skin-Changers were still arguing about what actions to take. Brandon revealed himself to them actual Bendigeid Vran, serving as the voice of Arawn. Bendigeid Vran told the gathered Host that this would be their only opportunity to overthrow the tyranny of humans and retake the Isle of the Mighty for thier kind and that the blood-drinkers were already sweeping down from Ynys Môn and conquering them. If they wanted to ensure their own survival and restoring the unity of the human world and Annwn, they would seize, reawaken and protect the places of power and let the Blood-Drinkers cull humans and claim human cities. The Reclamation King Gwyn ap Nudd and King Gwythyr ap Greidawl agreed to put their own hostilities aside and each appointed one of their sons to help Bendigeid Vran do this in Gwent & Glamorgan while his sister Branwen worked with them elsewhere. Prince Marc Iago ap Gwyn and Prince Ysberg ap Gwythyr had no love lost between them already. Ysberg treated Meredid with a great deal of contempt and shortly thereafter announced that he would take up his father's command on his own, taking the Bendith Y Mamau and allies with him. However, Marc Iago and his companion the Swan Maiden Sienna accompany Meredid and Bendigeid. Much to Meredid's dismay, she discovers her three days in Overworld took three years in the living lands. Sienna begins to train Meredid in formal combat along the way as they strive to free places of power with as little killing as required and to bring peace between mortals and the Fae. Taking of the Tribe They finally reached Wentwood and the Bleid-ddyn. Meredid discovers that in her absense, one-eyed Peredur had nevertheless succeeded in killing Addolgar and had become the new Blaiddmwr. He and the warriors had succeeded in subjugating several nearby towns and villages but were now caught in a three way war between humans led by the sainted Knight of Woolos Rhett Erwin and the Fyddin Waed serving Indrus. Meredid fights Peredur and defeats him, but not before he stabs her with a silver dagger dipped in wolvesbane that had been taken from one of the Knights of Woolos. She starts to quicken and die, but with a kiss Bradon brings her back. This, however, causes him to break one of the tynged of the Knights of Annwn and he has to return to Arawn's realm immediately. Berefit of her lover, Meredid is now the leader of her people. She has four children with different men: Anwyl, Druce, Kelyn and Efa. Meredid led the Wandering Moon tribe between 1800 and 1860 before dying peacefully of old age Her grand-daughter Eira took up the mantle of Blaiddmwr in 1860 and ruled until 1900, followed by Tomos the father of Blodwen. go to Wandering Moon or go to Blodwen's Story or go to the Cymru Main Page